Many systems such as vehicle sunroof systems have multiple moving parts visible to the user. In some cases, the parts have multiple states and positions. Sunroof systems can include a primary glass, a shade, and a vent. States include locked, or latched, and unlatched. Positions include opened, closed, and intermediate positions.
Traditional sunroof systems include multiple motors to control the multiple parts. The motors take up a relatively large amount of space with respect to the tight space requirements in the passenger compartment for which packaging space and headroom are so important. The motors also add an undesirable amount of mass to the sunroof system, and so to the vehicle. Multi-motor arrangements are also relatively costly.
These and other shortcomings of traditional sunroof systems are addressed by the technology described herein.